Rose and Her Blast From The Plast
by OhItsKari
Summary: Mac likes Rose and Rose likes Mac, but both are to scared to tell the other. What happens when someone from Rose's past likes her too.


It had been a long week without missions and practice due to Mr.Hartford being away for a meeting. No one questioned it due to it being the first vacation in months.  
Even though they didn't have to they decided to stay in Hartford manchone.  
Mac was reading a new novel about an army general. Dax was watching a movie he stunt doubled in. Will was cleaning his spy tools. Ronnie was fixing one of the zords and Rose was building a new robot that would let her shoot a paralyzing laser.  
"Hey Rose what ya doing?" asked Ronnie who had finished down in the garage.  
"Just callabrating this H7 battery so the paralysis lazer will paralyze and not chronologicalize," she said to her twisting a wire.  
"Uh huh. So why aren't you hanging out with Mac?" questioned Ronnie fiddiling with some pliers.  
"Why should I be?" Rose asked taking the pliers and cutting a wire.  
"Oh please I hear you in your sleep," she stated.  
"What are you talking about?" she said purpously circling the question.  
"Every night it's the same thing 'oh Mac. I like you so much," Ronnie teased.  
"You must be hearing things," Rose retaliated.  
"Rose I'm not dumb," declared Ronnie.  
"Okay fine, I do like him, but why would he like a know it all like me," she spoke, "don't tell anyone though," she finished. Ronnie nodded.  
Meanwhile Dax and Will went to see Mac.  
"Hey Mac," greeted Dax.  
"Hey guys," Mac said back while turning a page.  
"So did you ask her?" questioned Will.  
"Did I ask who what?" Mac requestioned.  
"Did you ask Rose out yet?" spoke Dax.  
"I told you guys not to say that out loud," said Mac hushing them up.  
"Why?" asked Will.  
"I'd rather not have anyone know," he admitted. 

The day had passed and dinner had begun. Ronnie, Will, and Dax sat on one side and Mr.Hartford(who had returned), Mac, and Rose sat on the other as they ate Spencer came in.  
"Excuse me. Rose there is a young man by the name of Hunter to see you," he exclaimed. Rose quickly got up and ran to where the boy was as her friends, Spencer, and Mr.Hartford followed. Rose ran into his arms.  
"Hunter. How'd you find me?" she questioned.  
"Well having a Doctorate Degree in technology and a super genius friend with a super computer helps," he said with a hint of sarcasm on his words.  
"I guess it does," she replied. Soon the others came in as did Mr.Hartford and Spencer.  
"Um Rose would you care to introduce your friend?" questioned Mr.Hartford.  
"Oh yes. This is Hunter Bradley. The Best Motorcross rider I've ever seen who also happened to go to college with me," she explained.  
"Please Rose you flatter me," he said modestly.  
"You said your name is Hunter Bradley?" questioned Will.  
"Yeah," answered Hunter turning toward the boy in black.  
"You were the Crimson Ninja Storm Ranger, weren't you?" he asked as everyone except for Rose looked shocked.  
"UH yeah, but how'd you know?" Hunter asked a bit confused.  
"Oh some space alien contracted me to steal some scroll from this ninja guy Lothor and while I was there he was talking about Ninja Storm rangers. Man he could talk," he stated.  
"So you went to Rose's University?" asked Mac trying to get the subject off of Will who would talk about it forever.  
"Yeah. I could tell you some great stories about her. Rose and me always hung out. I remember the time we went hang gliding. That was great," he reminisced.  
"Rose went hang gliding?" questioned Ronnie shocked that the girl who said she's rather read a book than have a race had gone hang gliding.  
"Yeah. She was pretty good at the whole height thing. Maybe it was because of the bungy jumping incident," he declared. For the rest of the night everyone heard of stories of Rose and Hunter's adventures until everyone except for Hunter and Rose themselves were the only ones left.  
"Oh I remember when we went surfing in Hawaii during the Technology in the Future Seminar," Hunter started.  
"And you had to save me from the shark," finished Rose.

The next morning Mr.Hartford had once again disappeared so the Rangers were given free time. They all decided to go to the lake that belonged to The Hartford family. Ronnie wore a yellow tankini which caught the eye of Will. Will wore black swimming trunks while Dax wore blue ones and Mac wore red ones. Hunter wore crimson shorts and everyone was surprised at what Rose wore, a black and pink bikini. Mac turned red at the sight.  
"Wow Rose I didn't think you had it in you," stated Ronnie.  
"What are you talking about? Rose wore less than that when we went to Japan," Hunter exclaimed.  
"Hunter! I told you never to speak of that!" she yelled as Mac got up and walked away quickly.  
"What's his problem?" asked Hunter.  
"I don't know," said Rose a bit confused. 10 minutes later Dax was doing high kicks off a big rock, Will was looking at fish under the water, Hunter was diving with Dax and Mac hadn't returned. Ronnie walked over to where Rose was sunbathing.  
"Uh Rose aren't you worried about Mac?" she questioned sitting down.  
"Yeah," she admitted looking over at Hunter.  
"Stop looking at him and pay attention," spoke Ronnie.  
"You're right. I'm going to go look for him," Rose decided as she got up, "oh and Ronnie. Thanks," she finished.  
"Your welcome," Ronnie told her.  
Rose searched for about 30 minutes before hearing someone yelling. She hid behind a tree watching Mac punch a tree harder each time. Rose walked over to him.  
"Mac what are you doing?" she asked worried.  
"Leave me alone!" he yelled at her as he began to hit the tree again beating it to pieces.  
"Mac would you stop and talk to me!" she screamed. Mac stopped and turned around with tears in his eyes and his hands covered in blood.  
"Why don't you go and talk to Hunter?" he declared and he turned away. Rose's eyes filled with tears as she ran away back to the lake.  
"What's wrong Rose?" asked Hunter as Will, Dax, and Ronnie ran over to her. Rose just kept on crying.  
"Rose tell us what's wrong," demanded Ronnie. Rose just pushed everyone away and ran away into the woods again. It was getting dark so both Mac and Rose went back to everyone else.  
"Mac what happened to your hands?" asked Will, but Mac didn't answer. He only wrapped them up in cloth. Everyone changed into regular clothes so they didn't get the car wet. The ride back was silent. They reached the manchone and everyone rushed inside. Will was tired, Dax was confused, Ronny was helping Rose, Rose was crying, Hunter was worried about her, and Mac was fuming mad.  
"Hey guys what happened? Mac why are you bleeding?" asked his father worriedly.  
"Nothing," stated Mac as he ran to his room.  
"Rose why are you crying?" asked Mr.Hartford, but Rose didn't answer she simply ran away into the bathroom.  
"Well is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" asked Mr.Hartford agitated.  
"Well from bits and pieces I got, Mac and Rose got into a fight and now their mad at each other," exclaimed Ronny.  
"What was the fight about?" the older man asked.  
"I think I had something to do with me," confessed Hunter.  
"You think. Do you know how dumb it was to say that you saw Rose in less than a bikini in front of Mac. Everyone here knows Mac likes Rose," declared Will before he actually knew what he was saying.  
"Look Rose is not a piece of property and if Mac wanted her he should of had the guts to step up. Unlike him I know what I want and I will stop at no lengths to get it!" yelled Hunter.  
"Stop! Now will someone explain what is happening!" screamed Mr.Hartford.  
"Do you want the long version or the summary?" asked Dax.  
"The summary will be fine," said Mac's father.  
"Mac likes Rose. Hunter likes Rose. Mac and Rose fight. Mac and Rose angry at eachother. Mac and Hunter fight over Rose. Will on Mac's side. Ronny on Rose's and Dax stuck in middle," explained the blue ranger.  
"Oh," said Mr.Hartford nodding.  
"I'll let you guys settle this. I'd rather not get into relationship problems. Let's go Dax," said Mr.Hartford while him and Dax left the room.

The Next Morning was quiet. Mac had come down for breakfast and he sat with his dad and Will. Ronny sat on the terrace with Rose. Hunter sat under a tree and Dax ate by the fountain. No one wanted to talk to each other and Mr.Hartford was getting tired of it. "Okay that's it. I'm tired of all this tension. You 2 need to work this out or Hunter will have to leave!" yelled Mr.Hartford walking away. Hunter knew what all of this was doing to the Overdrive Rangers and he knew what it was doing to Rose so even though he didn't want to he decided on his own. Later that night Hunter gathered everyone to tell them his decision.  
"Okay I've made a decision. I have decided to leave. Rose even though I care about you a lot I know that saving the world comes first and I know that I am a distraction. I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do," he announced and he left the room. Everyone was in so much shock that there was an awkward silence...until it was broken by the alarms.  
"Everyone get downstairs now!" yelled Andrew(Mr.Hartford). Everyone did what they were told and ran downstairs.  
"What's happening dad?" asked Mac worriely.  
"Florius has sent down a monster to attack the heating company," he explained.  
"Ready," stated Mac.  
"Ready," the team said in unison.  
"Overdrive Accelerate!" they yelled and they ran to the heating company.

After the battle everyone came home tired and Rose quickly went to see Hunter, but he was gone. Rose came back and told them he was gone. Will and Mac were obviously happy. Dax was confused. Ronny was feeling sorry for Rose and Rose who looked like she was about to cry, didn't. She stood tall and strong and kept an emotionless face.

It had been a week since Hunter had left and most things were back to normal. The whole team ate and hung out with each other, but Rose was still distant. Rose still went shopping with Ronny, dancing with Will, and she still listened to Dax's rants about movies. But Rose didn't even go near Mac unless they were on a mission or if the team was training. When the group did hang out together Rose stayed closer to Ronny and she didn't talk to Mac about anything except for power ranger business. It was a regular Friday night and everyone decided to go out for pizza and then, go out to a new club Will had found.  
Everyone was dressed in their designated colors. Mac wore a red button up and black jeans. Dax wore a blue polo shirt with blue jeans while Will wore a black button up with a white t-shirt underneath and a pair of black jeans. Ronny wore a yellow halter dress with silver heels while Rose wore a black and pink halter top, a jean skirt, and black heels.  
"Wow Rose you look great," complimented Dax.  
"Thanks Dax. You look good yourself," she told him back as they got into Mac's Escalade. They reached the pizza shop and ordered quickly.  
"I wonder how long it'll take Florius and Moltor to figure out that good always wins?" asked Dax.  
"It'll probably take years cause they're so stubborn," replied Will.  
"I hope not," added Ronny. Rose didn't add to this conversation seeing as how if she did she would of gotten Mac to talk and since she wasn't talking to him, he would disagree and then they would argue about the topic and Mac would forget what they were even talking about. She really didn't want to open up that can of worms so she decided to change the subject.  
"So Will what's this club called?" she questioned while takeing a slice of the pizza the waiter had just brought.  
"It's called The Zone. I found it while buying new head phones for my I-Pod," he explained. Rose nodded.  
"So Rose where'd you get those shoes?" asked Ronny as she took a sip of her soda.  
"Uh I don't remember," she lied because she knew very well where she had gotten them. The truth was she had gotten them in a store in Italy when her and Hunter were at a Technology Seminar, but she didn't want anyone to know.  
They soon finished their pizza and headed to the club. They got there and the group seperated. Mac and Dax went and grabbed a table and Ronny, Rose, and Will went to dance. Ronny and Will were dancing together as Rose danced by herself, but her independant dancing was cut short when someone came up behind her and started moving with her. She turned around to see a very handsome boy who had an earring.  
"Hey, wanna dance?" he asked, getting to the point.  
"Not to be rude, but I'd rather dance by myself," she confessed.  
"Oh really. I guess you're mistaken because I know you wanna dance with me. You don't have to hide it," he urged.  
"Excuse me, but I know what I want and I don't want to dance with you," she repeated and she began walking away. The boy quickly grabbed her arm with a hard grip.  
"Get off of me!" she yelled loud enough to make everyone in the club stop dancing and the DJ to stop playing the songs.  
"I won't let go until you dance with me!" the boy yelled back.  
"Let go of her you creep," said Ronny grabbing his arm, but the boy just swung his arm, throwing Ronny to the floor. Will ran over to her.  
"You don't ever touch a girl like that!" said Will loudly as he helped Ronny up.  
"Oh please, you have no business telling me how to treat a girl. I treat them just fine and I always get what I want," the boy announced. There were murmurs in the crowd.  
"Let her go," said a voice that silenced the crowd and made everyone turn to a boy dressed in red and black.  
"What'd you say dumbass?" the boy asked sarcastically.  
"You heard me!" yelled Mac as Rose struggled, but before the boy could say something back he was on the floor groaning. The crowd cheered, the music restarted and the gang left.  
"Ronny are you alright," asked Dax walking away from Rose and Mac.  
"Yeah," she said rubbing her face. Will, Dax, and Ronny got in the escalade and waited for Rose and Mac, but before Rose could reach the car Mac grabbed her arm causing her to gasp. She had to admit for a split second she was a bit scared, but then she remembered who was walking next to her. Their eyes met and there was silence.  
"I'm sorry," Mac said noticeably about to cry.  
"Why would you be sorry?" she asked him feeling tears in her eyes too.  
"For everything. For the fight with Hunter, for getting mad at you, for not trusting you," he exclaimed until Rose put a finger on his lips shutting him up.  
"You shouldn't be sorry. I should be. Thank you though. You saved me from that jerk and I don't know why seeing as how I've been acting like a jerk towards you," Rose told him. Mac leaned his head down as Rose lifted her head up and their lips met. After about a minute they parted for much needed air.  
"That was...amazing," declared Mac in a low voice. Rose just nodded, but their little lip action was broken by the cheering of their friends from the escalade. Rose and Mac just smiled and walked over to the car.  
"You guys do know that eaves dropping is a crime?" asked Rose grinning.  
"We weren't eaves dropping. We were watching our friends finally get together," declared Ronny smiling happily.  
They got home quickly because there wasn't much traffic, but what they got home to was horrible. They walked in all smiling.  
"Rose there's someone here to see you," said Mr.Hartford leading her into the living room where a boy dress in navy with black hair and tan skin was sitting.  
"Blake, what are you doing here?" asked Rose while the rest of the team came in behind her.  
"Oh please don't tell this is another old friend," pleaded Mac. Rose made a face at him and turned back to Blake.  
"Blake is Hunter's brother, but why are you here?" Rose reasked.  
"Rose, my brother was in a car accident and he was hurt badly. By the time the ambulence got him to the hospital he was in critical condition. Anyway he didn't live until morning, but he asked me to always protect you even though he knew that you were tough enough to handle yourself. Even though I know that you are tough enough I will honor my brother's wish and protect you with my life," explained Blake with tears drizziling down his face. Rose almost collapse-well actually she did, but Mac caught her. Rose felt like her heart had been torn and her breathing got heavy. There were tears running down her face and she couldn't stop. "Rose, Rose, don't worry everything will be alright," Will exclaimed.  
"No it won't. He's gone. He was one of my best friends and he's gone," she cried as Blake gave her a hug.  
"Look Rose I feel pain too, but Hunter wouldn't like seeing you like this and you know it. He'd wanted you to be happy," exclaimed Blake seriously. Rose nodded.  
"I know, but it's hard," she confessed as she stopped crying and she wiped her eyes.  
"I know it is, but you have great friends that will help you through this. As for me I will protect you, but my life is in Blue Bay Harbor so I will come and go to make sure that you are okay," stated Blake sitting down.  
"What will happen now?" asked Rose sitting next to him.  
"Well, Hunter's funeral is the day after tomorrow and Hunter and I made wills last year just in case something happened to either one of us and he did leave you some stuff which you will have to pick up tomorrow," he declared.

Rose walked into the office to see Blake and his girlfriend, Tori, along with his friends Shane, Dustin, Cam, Sensei Watanabe, Kapri, Marah, and Kelly, the owner of shop Hunter had worked in. Regretably Sensei Omino had died of a heart condition a year before.  
"Okay now that we are all here I will read Hunter Bradley's will," said the lawyer.  
"If you are reading this I think it's safe to say that I have died, but don't cry because I have lived a long and fulfilling life. Blake my dear brother I hope you will always know that I love you. You have been with me through thick and thin and you helped me see things that with my thick headedness and stubborness I could not see. I hope you and Tori have a great life together. I ask you to protect Rose because you know how much I care for her. Anyway to you I leave all the possesions in my room, my race bike, and my trust fund.  
Shane even though we had some tough times over the leadership role you were always a great friend. You helped me see that our team had to work together to beat whatever obstacle we had in our way. I know that you and Kapri will be happy always. To you I leave my clothes, shoes, and Tony Hawk autographed skate board. I never learned how to ride it so I know that you will put it to better use.  
Dustin you may of been a bit naive and air headed, but you were true at heart even if I made fun of your name-Waldo. You were always so kind even if someone had wronged you. You proved that with Marah and me. Now you and Marah are going to get married and you were one of my bestest friends. To you I leave my collection of comic books and my practice bike.  
Tori I wish you all the luck with my brother even though he can be clueless sometimes. I know you bring the best out in him. I must admit when you were first going out with Blake I was a bit reluctant because it was always Blake and I, but then I got to know you and I saw that you were smart, strong, and kind hearted. To you I leave my surf board that I bought, but never rode and I also leave you my black leather jacket that you always wanted.  
Marah even though you were a little to tough sometimes I know you were kind at heart. To tell you the truth we were alike in more ways than one. Like we both were evil and then good and we both were extremely stubborn. I wish you all the luck with Dustin. To you I leave you my radio which oddly enough has your favorate CD in it.  
Kapri you were always the bossy one, but I always liked how you could be a leader. I see why you and Shane got together. Like your sister you were also evil once, but with your smarts you were able to come to the side of good. To you I leave my dog, Kio, and my book of famous quotes. I know you loved reading that book.  
Cam you were always the smartest although not the most experienced. Even though you always knew when it was time for fun and when it was time to get serious I always thought you were a goody goody, but you showed me when we went to the beach that time and you tricked into licking that crab. And now I ask you never to tell anyone how you did that. To you Cam I give you my golden staff with the engraved dragons and my computer which I only used to go online and play solitaire, oh and to scan photos of me and all our friends.  
Sensei Watanabe you taught me a lot. Even though I only met you like a couple of years ago. You taught me about team work, about caring, and about telling someone your feelings-not to mention how to take charge of my decisions. I really don't know what to leave you except for my graditude and the medallion of The Thunder Ninja Academy which will ensure that The Thunder Ninja Academy will always come to help if The Wind Ninja Academy is in danger.  
Kelly I thank you for giving me a job. You were the first person I had met outside of The Academies that I could truely trust because you trusted me even when we ran out on you leaving you to all the work. I'm real sorry about that. To you I leave everything in my work locker, my name tag, and my cat, Crimson.  
Now Rose, since the first time I laid eyes on you I knew I loved you, but I knew that you were a bit reluctant because of how boys thought you were to smart for them, but I didn't stop trying to be your friend. We've had lots of adventures from surfing in Australia to snow boarding in Vermont to sky diving in California to technology seminars and conventions all over the world. I think we've done it all. I hope you know that even if I'm dead I will always love you, but now I ask you to do one thing. I don't want you to feel sorry for me or cry your eyes out every night. I want you to be happy and I want you to live. I know that you will find a guy that loves you and I don't know if you'll love him, but I hope he is a great guy. To you I leave my love, my heart, my crystal necklace, my quartz necklace and The Talisman of Thunder to ensure that a part of me will always be with you. I hope you know that I love you all and even though I am dead I will never forget you," the lawyer read. Everyone in the room was crying, but Rose stopped remembering his words.  
Rose got home after the meeting with three necklaces around her neck.  
"Hey Rose. Those are really nice. Did Hunter leave them for you?" asked Ronny as Will, Dax, Mac, and Mr.Hartford and Spencer came up behind her.  
"Yeah. This is his crystal necklace, his quartz necklace and the Talisman of Thunder," she explained. At that moment the overdrive tracker made a sound.  
"Hey guys that quartz necklace has a 100 reading of being a Corona jewl," said Will. "Cool," said Dax.  
"Thanks Hunter," whispered Rose as Mac hugged her.

EPILOGUE

1 year after Hunter's death: Florius, Moltor, Calindor, and many other monsters were destroyed. 2 years later Dax and Mira(who had been turned good because she was truly in love with Dax) got married and they now have twin boys named Timothy and Michael Lo. 4 months later Ronny and Will got married and are now expecting a baby girl-to be named Victoria Willa Aton. As for Rose and Mac, they got married a year after Hunter's death and they now have a son and daughter named Erik Hunter Hartford and Jade Marosa Hartford. Dax has finally made his dream of being a movie star come true. Mira became a nutritionist while Will was still a spy and Ronny a famous racecar driver. Mac was now the owner of Hartford Industries and the CEO of Technology was of coarse his wife, Rose. Andrew Hartford and his best friend and ex-butler, Spencer, retired and now live in the Bahamas.


End file.
